magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Early and Late Tharkan Republican Army
Early Republic *metals refer to mythreal Brackets are author's notes. Tharkus, A militarized autocracy which started out as an army from the Legendary God Wars settling in a forest. In time and after continuous raids by A Hill Giant Tribe, the Tharkans fought back and decimated the tribe. Realizing that they were vulnerable to invasions they fortified their village (which is now known as Portia). Another problem they knew was that they lacked in numbers. Their leader instructed to construct further fortifications and encouraged immigration. This has resolved their troubles and with this, they raised an army. Here, a list of equipment of the early army is made. Tharkan infantryman Sword- The early army adopted the shortsword, a weapon made for stabbing rather than slashing. This weapon is brutally efficient for hacking, but better for stabbing as it is quicker and allows the wielder to attack while blocking attacks with the large square shields, maximizing speed, defence and power. Javelin- The Tharkan javelins had two designs, tanged and socketed. Both designs had the same purpose, to pierce shields, the enemy and beyond. Because of the cleverly designed javelins, they are able to do so. The Javelin had a wooden shaft with a long metal shank (pyramidal or barbed tip), when further penetration was necessary the Javelins would have bulbous lead weights socketed, This would reduce the range but greatly increased the power. These weapons are thrown at the enemy as the Tharkans charged (to inflict fear and destruction) or thrown at charging enemies (to disrupt the full power of the charge). Shield- The scutum, a large square shield that is able to cover most of the body (feet to the lower part of the chest if not raised) This shield offers maximum protection at the cost of weight and resources spent to craft them. Although weighty, these shields are able to withstand most attacks from all forms, able to absorb damage from magical spells. The construction of the shield is complicated, a construct of strips of planed wood (yew) laminated in three alternate layers (to absorb magical damage and for sturdier contruct), faced with a thin sheet of metal and faced again with calfskin (to absorb magical damage). It was also reinforced with metal edgings and a metal boss( the edgings and bosses would spread the damage of spells thinly). Even if for defence, The Tharkans would punch their enemies at their groins using the bosses, they may also topple over their enemies by shoving their shields. The most effective way a Tharkan would use it is to fight with their left leg leading, and body turned in profile to their opponent with their shields raised as to present very little openings for the enemy to hit. Mail and helmet- The Tharkans at the time only wore two kinds of mail, The Lorica Segmentata and the Lorica Hamata. The Segmentata is a cuirass made of articulated plates, it offers substantial protection to the shoulders and the upper back but necessarily terminated at the hips to facilitate mobility. The Lorica Hamata was designed similarly but was made of links of chain. It had chain flaps on the shoulders (it would look like the shoulder guards on the greek hoplites) but is terminated at the thighs rather than the hips like the Segmentata. Under the mail the soldier would wear padded leather stuffed with linen to finely settle the armour, avoid the armour from chaffing the skin and to absorb some magical damage. Tharkan helmets are single-bowled pieces, with embossed 'eyebrows' at the front of the bowl and ridges at the nape of the neck to break the force of downward sword blows. Tharkans also added strong neck guards ( really a rear peak), a brow peak, cheek plates and added throat flanges. (Tharkan archers wore the same mail and helmets but had composite bows and small round shields instead of a scutum and javelin) Late Republic Since the string of defeats and disasters during Marius's reign, including his death, insecurities within the Republic grew. This gave rise to more organized troops and armies. The Republican troops were equipped with longer swords and stronger armour. Troops of various professions too were raised which had crippled the economy for several months. Even its most expensive campaigns were searches for more defensible frontiers.